


Love and Memories

by Mukashii



Series: Lawsan Week 2021 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Caught in the Act, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Fever, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lawsan Week, Lawsan Week 2021, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukashii/pseuds/Mukashii
Summary: Day 6 of the Lawsan Weekprompts : One for the Team/Body HeatExhausted and injured, Law runs from his persuers and manages to run from them, hiding on a ship before passing out.Fortunately this ship belongs to the Straw Hats and their cook is here to take care of him.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Lawsan Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177454
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Love and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another prompt~  
> It's already the 6th day, tomorrow is the last but for the meantime please enjoy!

Law ran as fast as he could with one hand on his side, but his injury slowed him down and prevented him from thinking properly. He was certain that it was no ordinary cut, the bastards must have used poison, he could see no other explanation. He could hear a group behind him, too close for his liking, their boots slamming against the cobblestones at every step, and the pirate began to fear his time had come as he turned into an alley, hoping to lose his pursuers. 

He was out of breath and already felt shivers running through his body, a sign he was starting to get a fever. He was now certain there was something on the blade that cut him. He could have taken care of it easily if only he didn't feel so weak and wasn't being chased, it wasn't something difficult to cure with his powers. 

He took one step after the other, now unable to run so much he could hardly catch his breath and stumbled on the uneven pavement under his feet. He fell to the ground with a grunt of pain and frustration. He couldn't end up like that... yet behind him the sound of footsteps came dangerously close. He leaned on his nodachi to get up with a superhuman effort and trying to hold back the groan of pain that passed his lips, he started walking again. 

He then recognized his surroundings, he was approaching the port. With a bit of luck he'll be able to hide on one of the many ships that were there and could regain some strength before leaving to join his crew and wait for the Log Pose to recharge and leave this island. He hoped the others had all managed to escape while he was holding their assailants back... So he continued in that direction, using Kikoku as a support to avoid stumbling aground again and praying for his legs to be able to carry him until he was safe. He could no longer hear his pursuers so clearly but he knew they were close, in the state they had put him in they were certainly not going to let him escape so easily. 

Law managed to reach the docks, relieved to be still alone, but his luck didn't last. "This way!" a voice to his left caught his attention, and he saw a man pointing in his direction. "He's here!”

Immediately the guy started to run in his direction and the doctor swore silently looking for an exit but unfortunately he saw none, other people came behind him and to his right, cutting off his retreat. He didn't have enough strength to run away so before his pursuers were on top of him he gathered what little energy he had left to create a Room and moved himself onto the deck of one of the ships moored at the dock. 

He thought he saw a silhouette in front of him before he collapsed, exhausted, and lost consciousness before even touching the ground.

**

On the deck of the Sunny, Sanji was the only one of the crew braving the cold and wind to smoke a cigarette while the others were busy inside. He looked up at the dark gray sky and admired Nami's navigator skills, who told them a storm was approaching earlier in the day when the sun was shining. He was then relieved they were at the dock and not in the middle of the ocean to face it, they were just going to have to face a slightly more agitated night than usual.

He pulled out his cigarette and distractedly spit out his smoke when a noise was heard a little further down the docks. He looked in that direction, curious, and saw several people running. "This way! He's here," he heard and realized they must have been chasing someone but seeing no Marines, he assumed it must have been a settling of scores between bandits or pirates and intended to leave them to fend for themselves. 

The cook finished his cigarette and was about to join his friends and get warm when he heard a strange sound behind him so he turned around and saw someone appear. He was ready to fight if necessary and protect the ship from an attack but he immediately recognized the person standing in front of him before he collapsed on deck. "Law?!" He lowered his guard and rushed at him immediately to see what was wrong but found the other man unconscious, although he was alive so he didn't lose time to think and carried him to the sick bay. He then put him on the bed and almost ran out of the room to get Chopper, probably still laughing and playing with Luffy and Usopp in the aquarium bar. 

He stormed into the room, looking for the little reindeer, attracting the attention of the others but Zoro was the first to notice him. "Oi what's wrong, stupid eyebrow?" he asked.

"Is everything all right, Sanji-kun? What's wrong?”

He ignored Zoro's question and answered Nami instead."Not really. Chopper," he added, turning to Nami. "I need you right now! Law is hurt!”

"Tra-o is here?” Luffy asked.

Sanji answered him with a nod while the crew doctor was already walking towards the exit of the room then he immediately followed him. The others didn't move, knowing they would certainly not be of any help and would only hinder their comrade, still wondering since when Law had been on that island.

Chopper and Sanji hurried to sick bay to go to his bedside while the blond man explained what was going on. "I was on deck when he suddenly appeared and then passed out.”

"I'll see what I can do," said the reindeer. "Is it badly injured?”

The blond man shrugged. "I-I don't know," he admitted, his voice almost trembling because he was worried. "I didn't see any injury, I took him to sick bay and I came right away to get you.”

His friend nodded and they arrived to Law. The latter was still unconscious so Chopper immediately began to examine him while Sanji watched him from a distance. "He's starting to get a fever," the doctor said after a few seconds. "And he has a cut on his side but it's not that deep. Sanji, could you get me some water?”

"Right away." The blond nodded then left the room and went to the kitchen to fill a bowl with water before taking it back to his friend. "Here," he said, putting it on the desk. "Do you need anything else?”

Chopper thanked him with a nod, a serious expression on his face. "No, it's okay for now.”

His words meant he could leave, but the cook wanted to be sure Law was out of danger before he left so he stayed back, leaning against the desk as he watched the reindeer do his work.

Chopper was busy with his task with a serious look, cleaning the wound gently before sighing. "That's what I thought..." he said, drawing the Sanji's attention, who approached to see what was going on.

"What's wrong?" he asked, curious and a little worried.

"There's poison in his wound... that's why he has a fever," Chopper replied, continuing his work and placing a damp towel on Law's forehead. "But I don't think it's a very complex poison, I'll find an antidote quickly!”

Sanji nodded, trusting his friend to save the Shichibukai. He watched his gestures distractedly, then once Chopper had finished treating the man's wound, he went to his desk to begin searching for an antidote to the poison. Meanwhile Sanji realized it was time for him to go and prepare a meal for his friends, so he took one last look at Law asleep in bed and left the room to go to the kitchen. 

He began his preparation quickly, cutting, peeling and chopping the various ingredients and then decided to cook something for Law as well, feeling he would certainly need to eat when he'll wake up. He settled for some soup and then when everything was ready he went out of the kitchen to pick up his friends from the aquarium bar. Outside the wind was blowing even more than when he entered the kitchen, the Sunny's sails, folded on the mast, moved to the rhythm of the gusts and the ship itself was pitching more than Sanji had seen. 

"Sanji!" Luffy exclaimed when the blond man entered the room. "I want meat for dinner!”

The cook pointed to the door. "The meal is already ready and there is meat." He didn't need to add anything else because his friends, led by Luffy, had already taken the direction of the kitchen, so he headed to sick bay to warn Chopper before joining the others. 

Chopper," he called before the reindeer left the kitchen with the others. "Did you find an antidote for Law?”

The little doctor nodded with a smile. "Yes! I found out how to do it and have already given him the medicine. The night is going to be complicated so I'll come back to see him later but Law will be much better tomorrow!”

The blond man immediately felt relieved, he was worried about how the Hearts' captain was doing and was happy to know he was out of danger. He thanked his friend before he left, leaving the blond man alone. The latter warmed up some soup and put it in a bowl before leaving the kitchen to face the storm now raging outside and go to sick bay. 

As he entered he saw Law moving slightly and wondered if he had woken up. "Law?" he asked, a little hesitantly, but he received no answer so he approached and found the other man was still sleeping. He put the bowl of steaming soup on the desk and leaned over to the other man, whose eyebrows were furrowed as he seemed to be in pain.

"Law. Oi Law, wake up," he said in a low voice, gently shaking his shoulder.

The dark-haired man began to wake up and heard a voice calling his name but he didn't recognize it, yet he was sure he heard it before, he liked this voice. He made an effort despite the fatigue and fever that made his skull look like it weighed tons and opened his eyes. His vision was blurred, he couldn't see much except colored shapes, then these shapes became a little more precise and he recognized blond hair a few inches from his face. Then the smell of cigarettes came to his nose and he thought he finally recognized the person calling him.

“Cora-san?" He asked in a weak voice, a smile stretching his lips gently as he tried to straighten up.

Sanji prevented Law from standing up and forced him to lie down, pressing lightly on his shoulders. He didn't know why, but his heart tightened when he heard Law. It was the first time he heard this hint of hope and joy in the other man's voice so he didn't have the courage to correct him, especially in his condition, but he continued. 

"I missed you so much Cora-san," he said. "You can't imagine how much I missed you." Law took him in his arms and hugged him, believing he was finally reunited with the person who had once restored some meaning to his life. 

Sanji deduced the fever was making him delirious and he was confusing him with someone else, and he was about to explain it wasn't him when he felt the other man sobbing against his shoulder as he apologized. His hands hung on his shirt and tears began to soak into the fabric but he didn't dare push him away and froze. He was lost, he had no idea who this person was to Law but obviously he was very important. 

The blond just came here to bring him something to eat, he didn't expect to find him like that. He thought maybe he should warn Chopper that Law's condition was getting worse, but he couldn't bring himself to leave him alone like this. In spite of himself he felt his throat tighten and passed his arms around Law's shoulders in a hesitant gesture and gently stroked his back hoping that he would calm down.

"I'm so sorry for what he did to you because of me, Cora-san," the doctor continued, tightening his grip on his shirt, still thinking he had the opportunity to tell Corazon what he had never dared to tell him. "None of this would have happened if I had been less of an idiot.”

"It's over Law, you've done nothing wrong," Sanji whispered near his ear as he finally sat down on the bed next to him, still making slow circles on his back with his hand. He had no idea what to say to him, he didn't even know who he was confusing him with, but he wanted to help so he didn't move while Law kept telling him he was sorry.

After several minutes Law's sobs finally subsided, but he did not let him go, even though his grip on his clothes was weaker. It was at this point the cook realized he fell asleep again so he gently handled him to lie down and then pulled the blanket up over him and watched him for a long time. He didn't know if he should leave him alone, but seeing he remained calm Sanji got up and took the wet cloth placed on the blanket and soaked it again in fresh water before taking the bowl of soup he brought, not having the heart to wake him up again.

Returning to his kitchen Sanji emptied the bowl into the pot, thinking he would try again to bring some food to Law in the night and then, lighting a cigarette while leaning against the bar, he sighed. He was astonished, to say the least, at what had just happened, in his head were images of Law asking for forgiveness again and again for something that happened because of him. He could still feel his tears on his shirt and the grip of his fingers, clinging to him as if he was afraid he would pull away. He never thought he would see him like this, he spent some time with them on the Sunny before, but at that time he had just been distant and almost cold with everyone, the cook wondered if he was like that with his crew members too, but now... he was beginning to believe it was all just a facade.

He blew a cloud of smoke above his head, looking at the rain and the agitated sea through the window.

**

Later in the night, as the rain calmed for a bit, Law woke up although he might have preferred to stay asleep, he felt as if his head weighed a ton and someone was pounding on it with a sledgehammer so much it hurt. He also felt the place moving because of the stormand let out a groan of pain as he tried to turn around in his sheets and tried to open his eyes, but the light in the room, although weak, attacked his pupils and he closed them immediately. His whole body was shaking uncontrollably and his muscles were hurting as well.

He crossed his arms against him to try to calm his shivering and warm himself up, but he felt like he was freezing when he could feel he was sweating at the same time. He tried to open his eyelids again and growled slightly. He wondered why he was feeling so bad, then remembered his symptoms were due to the poison and instinctivly put his hand to his side but his fingers met a bandage. He didn't remember reaching the Polar Tang so he wondered where he was and who had treated him. 

He looked around the room despite his blurry vision and felt this place was familiar to him although it was not his ship. "Bepo...Shachi...Penguin..." He called his friends, hoping they were the ones who found him and taken him somewhere to be treated, but when he didn't get an answer he decided to leave, even though he knew his body was in no condition.

He pushed back the blanket with a movement of his arms and noticed he was shirtless. He sat down on the edge of the bed, already feeling his head spinning and the cold air on his skin covered with a thin film of sweat, but got up anyway. He knew he was in danger of losing consciousness at any moment yet he got up, he couldn't risk staying in a place he didn't know in that state. He struggled towards the door, leaning against the wall, feeling his legs tremble under his weight and his consciousness slipping away from him with every step he took.

Breathless from the effort it took Law finally reached the door and opened it, catching a gust of cold wind that made his whole body shake and made him want to turn around and go back to bed. It was when he arrived outside that he recognized the ship on which he had landed. "Seriously...of all the ships I could choose it had to be this one...”

A small joyless laugh escaped him when he realized he was indeed on the Thousand Sunny. He continued on his way, going down the stairs slowly although he was afraid of falling at any moment and finally reached the bridge but his legs slipped away under his weight. The surgeon fell on the grass and his shoulder hit the wall, causing him to growl in pain and frustration as his wound began to hurt again. 

At the same time, Sanji was in his kitchen reheating the soup he prepared earlier in the day to take to Law in the hope that this time he could eat and regain his strength. He opened the door and found Law sitting against the wall, breathing heavily with one hand resting on his side where his wound was. "Law?! What are you doing here?" He rushed inside the kitchen to put down the bowl of soup in his hand and stormed out to help the doctor. 

He put one arm around his naked waist and helped him up when the man finally looked up at him, feeling he was lifted up. He immediately recognized the man supporting him. "Kuroashi-ya..." Despite his fatigue he was happy to see him and leaned against him. Maybe he would never tell him, but he missed him.

"Why the hell are you out of bed?" he asked, his voice tinted with worries and then he guided him to sick bay and helped him back to bed.

Law tried to resist for form but his fever prevented him from doing anything, he didn't even have the strength to walk on his own. Sanji put him down on the bed and noticed his rapid breathing and sweaty forehead. So he grabbed a damp cloth and gently wiped it over the other man's face. The other man wanted to protest, but he enjoyed the contact of the fresh cloth on his burning skin.

"Wait here, don't try to move again," Sanji ordered once his task was completed, then he left the room. He went back to the kitchen to get their patient's meal and returned a few moments later. “I know you might not want to, but you need to eat, I made you soup."

Law straightened up with a grimace of pain when he came back. "Yeah I know... I'm a doctor, remember ?”

Sanji rolled his eyes, surprised that he remained sarcastic in his state, yet he made no comment, he didn't want to exhaust him more than that. So he just sat down next to him and then, judging he was probably too weak for that, he decided to make him eat himself. He blushed slightly as he brought the spoon close to Law's mouth but the latter was too weak to really pay attention to the situation and enjoyed the cook taking care of him, so he just let him do it and forced himself to eat to regain his strength. 

His meal finished, Sanji helped Law to lie down because he still looked exhausted. He wanted to ask him what happened but he knew he would have to wait until the next day to get those answers, so for the time being the doctor closed his eyes and already drifted to sleep again. Next to him Sanji watched him for a while, saddened to see him in this state but feeling he was beginning to fall from fatigue as well he got up to go to bed with the intention of coming back in the morning but Law grabbed his hand.

"Wait... don't...leave." The doctor opened his eyes slightly and raised them to his face with an almost begging look.

Sanji thought he was delirious from the fever and confused him with someone else again. "Law... I'm not...”

"Kuroashi-ya... stay, please.”

Sanji's heart missed a beat hearing him, and saw his eyes on him. He froze for a second and then smiled softly. "...Okay, I'm not leaving." He sat down next to him and then noticed the hand holding his was shaking slightly. "You're shivering a lot... are you cold ?”

Law nodded, trying to refrain the shivers. "It's because of the fever...but I'm fine...”

He already had a blanket on him, there wasn't much more Sanji could do right now to help him warm but it pained him to see him in this state. "I'll get another blanket for you-....

"No...stay." He tightened his grip on his hand to make sure Sanji doesn't leave. He felt safe with the cook, the same way he felt when being with his friends, and the warmth of his hand was nice. He wanted to keep him close.

Seeing his look Sanji obeyed and didn't move, but he had to do something for him "Alright... I have an idea then," He shifted, moving slowly to pass under the blanket then lay beside Law's trembling body and let go of his hand to pass his arms around him to keep him warm. "...Is it okay like this?"

Law nodded weakly and snuggled against him by reflex, searching Sanji's body heat to calm the shivers running through his body, making the cook blush. He wasn't used to be so close with someone and Law... he wasn't just anyone to him.

He hugged him tightly, happy to be able to help. He noticed his trembling started to calm down after a while and saw his eyes closed so he took the opportunity to observe him. His expression was still a bit stiff but he seemed more or less peaceful so he smiled, relieved. His gaze lingered on his pale face and his lips still trembling slightly, he hoped the antidote Chopper made was really effective and that Law would recover quickly. 

With a gentle gesture, he moved a strand of hair falling in front of Law's eyes and his hand lingered for a few moments on his cheek. His skin was burning under his fingers, as was his body pressed against his, a sign that the fever didn't seem to be going down for the moment, and then he put his lips on his forehead tenderly. Chopper told him je would be fine by the morning and he trusted him. Then feeling tired and now that Law seemed to sleep well in his arms Sanji closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**

Chopper spent most of the night studying the poison Law received to perhaps create a more effective antidote if he ever met it again in. He worked in another room of the ship so as not to disturb his patient's rest, and entered sick bay shortly before dawn. He pushed the door gently so as not to risk waking Law, but he noticed the shape too big to belong to Law under the blanket so he approached the bed and opened wide eyes in surprise when he saw Sanji was lying with him, the two men huddled together.

He was astonished but smiled when he saw them. He and the rest of the crew noticed there was something going on with Sanji when Law was around and although they didn't know if he was interested in their friend they all wondered if one of them would finally dare to make the first move. Seeing the two men seemed to be sleeping peacefully, the little reindeer decided to leave them alone at least until the sun came up and left the room.

Nami met the reindeer a little later while he was drinking a smoothie left there for him by Sanji to thank him for taking care of Law. "Oh," said the redhead. "Sanji-kun isn't awake yet?"

The young doctor shook his head gently, smiling and continued to sip his drink. "No, he's with Law.”

"With Tra-o?" she wonders, preparing a cup of coffee. "He's still looking after him?”

Chopper chuckled and got up with his drink and signaled his friend to follow him. She wondered what he wanted to show her and followed him without protesting all the way to sick bay. She watched Chopper as he opened the door and glanced inside as he indicated. She looked inside the room but was surprised not to see Sanji sitting on the chair beside the bed. "Where's-...?" Then she noticed him, sleeping peacefully with the Heart's captain. "Oh..." She smiled seeing this and kept looking at them with Chopper, thinking they were cute like that and looked at them tenderly.

"Nami, Chopper, What are you doing?" Robin approached them and found it curious to see them bent over like this in the ajar opening of the sick bay door. She looked over the redhead's shoulder and a small laugh escaped her when she saw their cook with Law. She watched them for a few moments before turning to her friends. "We should let Coq-san and Tra-o get some rest, right Doctor-san?"

The two turned to the brunette, still with a small smile on their lips, and nodded "You're right, Robin," Chopper said, heading towards the kitchen. 

Nami followed him, "Luffy will wake up soon and ask for breakfast anyway... let's let them alone for now." The three Straw Hats then closed the sick bay door gently and left while the two men were still sleeping inside.

Law woke up first, but he felt a nice warmth all around him and his fever had gone down during the night thanks to Chopper's medicine, so he was feeling fine and didn't feel like opening his eyes yet. He wanted to enjoy the last few mists of sleep a little longer, but then he felt a slight movement against him and realized that the source of heat so pleasant around him was a body pressed against his own, so he finally opened his eyes. That's when he discovered Sanji's sleeping face right in front of his own.

He was surprised to see him, he couldn't remember last night and wondered why he was in his arms but didn't complain. He looked at his face and took one of his hands out from under the sheets to caress his cheek softly, taking advantage of the fact he was still asleep. A smile stretched his lips, for a long time he had wanted to be in the same bed as the cook but he wouldn't have imagined he had to be attacked and poisoned for that to happen. 

Moments later and feeling a caress on his cheek Sanji began to emerge so when Law saw this he pulled out his hand. The blond opened his eyes lazily and crossed the gaze of the other man, who still displayed a small smile. "Law? You're awake." Then, realizing he was still holding him in his arms, he began to blush and released him as he sat upright. "Are you feeling better ?”

Law also sat down and nodded. "I'm fine. It's Tony-ya who found something for the poison, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. I'm... glad you're feeling well." In spite of himself, his gaze was lost on the other man's chest, his eyes following the lines of his tattoos before finally returning to his face.

"Thank you, Kuroashi-ya. Though..why are you in bed with me?”

Sanji blushed hard hearing that. "You were the one asking me to stay! You were cold..so I-I didn't have a choice to keep you warm... you don't remember?”

He tried remembering but the only thing he knew was he tried to leave during the day and Sanji was the one who brought him back to bed and made him eat a little but the details were blurry. It didn't surprise him that much he wanted him to stay though, he was more surprised Sanji accepted it. "Apart from some nightmares... no, I don't remember a lot."

"Nightmares, huh?" Sanji recalled Law's reaction when he woke up the first time he came to see him and hesitated for a little while, staying silent. "Hey, Law... who's Cora-san?"

Law's heart missed a beat hearing Sanji saying this name and looked at him, surprised. "How...how do you know this name?”

The blond man lowered his eyes, not daring to face his gaze. "Yesterday, you woke up and... you mistook me for this person. You were apologizing and... well, I was wondering who it was."

When he first saw Sanji and even after he got to know him a little bit more the cook sometimes reminded him of Cora-san but today... if he liked him it wasn't for that reason. "He's... someone I knew a long time ago. He saved me but...I never had the occasion to thank him properly for that."

Sanji would have liked to know more but he didn't want to outstep his boundaries and seeing the sad look on his face he took his hand to comfort him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he said as Law looked up at him with surprise. 

He shook his head gently. "Don't worry about it." He intertwined his fingers with Sanji's and looked at him, making Sanji blush slightly as he looked at their hands. 

Law observed his face and after a while he placed his free hand on his cheek, making him look up at him. “So...you stayed because I asked, huh...why?”

Sanji didn't want to admit why, but Law's hand on his cheek and his eyes prevented him from thinking properly. “Because...” he blushed even more. “Because I...wanted to. Because I like you.”

Law chuckled, he didn't think he would say it but he was happy to hear it and felt warmth rising in his chest.

“That's not funny! I shouldn't have said that...”

Sanji started to move, embarrassed seeing Law laughing but he prevented him from taking his distances. “I'm not laughing at you.. I like you too Kuroashi-ya...Sanji.” 

The cook's heart started beating a bit faster hearing him say his name this way.

“...You know what I want to do?”

The blond shook his head, unable to say a word.

Law gazed into his eyes and wanted to make the most of the closeness they had for the first time. He approached him slowly and remained an inch from his lips for a few seconds to let Sanji move away if he wanted to then kissed him as he had long dreamed of. He closed his eyes to enjoy the contact of the cook's lips on his own and felt the pressure of his fingers around his own tightening. 

Sanji was amazed by the kiss, but he had wanted it for so long he quickly came to his senses to enjoy it. He held Law's hand in his and pulled the other one up along his naked arm to stop on the back of his neck. At the same time he felt Law's hand resting on his waist. His skin seemed to radiate an abnormal heat even through the fabric of his shirt and wanted to be closer to him. He clung to Law a little more and felt himself being carried away by the surgeon to lie down. He then let himself do so with pleasure and lay down on the bed again with the captain of the Hearts, their lips never leaving each other. 

Law felt pain stabbing a bit at his side as he passed Sanji over him so that he could put his hands behind his back and hug him but he didn't care, he was too happy to kiss him and hold him as he wanted to be careful. He felt Sanji sigh against his lips between kisses and smiled as he teasingly bite his lips, then, carried by the heat of his body against his own and his hands slowly moving from his neck to his chest, he began to undo the buttons on the cook's shirt so that he could feel his skin against his own.

He threw the clothe to the ground and hugged Sanji, caressing his waist and his back while still kissing him deeply, tasting his lips and tongue with delight. 

Sanji started moaning discreetly, feeling Law's hands traveling on his skin and wanted more by the second so he started undoing the other man's belt so he can remove his pants.

That's when the door of sick bay opened. "Tra-o, Sanji, it's time to...." The two men didn't hear the door or the reindeer but the poor Chopper froze at the entrance of the room. He began to blush violently under his fur, realizing he just stepped into something. Then understanding they didn't notice him he ran away, slamming the door behind him in his haste. 

Law and Sanji exchanged glances and stopped what they were doing hearing the door slam. “What was it?” Sanji asked but Law shrugged and kissed him again, sliding his lips down his throat, making him shiver at the feeling of his warm lips against his skin. "Hey, we should join the others, maybe someone saw us.”

"Hm... too bad. But you must be right." He smiled, then stopped kissing Sanji to let him get up but he stayed like this for a moment, enjoying Law's warmth against him before finally moving to pick up his shirt and get presentable.

Meanwhile the poor reindeer, embarrassed to have surprised his friend and Law in this situation, went back to the kitchen where the others were waiting for the cook to arrive for breakfast. "Chopper?" Robin asked as he returned, looking down at the floor. "Where is Coq-san?”

"He, um... they were busy...”

"What do you mean, busy?" Nami continued, tilting her head.

Then she and Robin understood and the brunette got up, "I won't allow Coq-san and Tra-o to show such things to Chopper!”

"Ah, no! They weren't... started...yet.”

"It's already too much!”

Robin left the kitchen with Nami on his heels accompanied by Luffy's laugh and headed for sick bay where Sanji and Law were both on their feet and getting dressed. 

The two didn't really understand why Robin came into the room suddenly, followed by Nami and an embarrased Chopper. “No, Robin it's nothing! I.. Hum... I-I didn't see anything...I'm sorry!" then the archeologist started yelling at the two men for spoiling their young doctor's innocence while Nami was trying to refrain her laughs.

After that Sanji and Law silently agreed to do this kind of thing at a time when they weren't likely to get interrupted or seen and followed the women of the crew who were happy for them despite what just happened, holding each other's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked today's fic!  
> I added a bit of extra fluff since I didn't manage to put some yesterday ahah  
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
